<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At war with peace by dannyphantomyeetme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995964">At war with peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme'>dannyphantomyeetme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#thesquad UFS [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, NF hate myself, Self-Hatred, danny's just really tired and needs a hug, vague suicide thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights bring out the worst in Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#thesquad UFS [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At war with peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another rantfic. I'm not doing particularly great tonight so... I wrote about Danny's spicy spicy depression.</p><p>Trigger warnings apply. Please check the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah, late nights are the worst for me<br/>
They bring out the worst in me<br/>
Mind runnin', got me feelin' like it hurts to think<br/>
If this is all that I wanted, I don't want it, gotta be more for me<br/>
All the core beliefs<br/>
And every mornin' I wake up and feel like I ain't my worth 'cause I'm at war with peace”</p><p>-NF, <em> Hate Myself </em></p><p>Sometimes Danny hates himself.</p><p>He shouldn’t feel so bad. He’s got everything that would have made him jump for joy at age fourteen: his parents know his secret (and haven’t torn him apart molecule by molecule), his friend-group is bigger than ever, Vlad isn’t bothering him anymore (and is genuinely on his side) and he’s got a relationship straight out of a romantic movie. Everything should be great.</p><p>But he’s tired all the time, and somehow more insecure than he’s ever felt before and <em> he can’t just be happy</em>, and it makes him angry at himself. Everyone else is managing to get on with their lives just fine. Why can’t he do it?</p><p>It’s ten pm. He’s in bed staring at his phone screen. He’s been trying to think of someone to text all night because being alone with his thoughts right now is genuine torture, but Sam and Tucker are both busy with their respective girlfriends, so is Jazz, and Wes is… who even knows where Wes is. He’s been a spectacularly bad texter lately and Danny is beginning to think that maybe Wes isn’t busy like he says he is. Maybe Danny’s just getting too boring for the conspiracy theorist.</p><p>It was all fun and games when Danny was still the mysterious ghost kid, but now there are no secrets left to uncover and it turns out that Danny is just a kind of messed up person who happens to have superpowers and maybe Wes wishes he hadn’t started dating Danny because now he doesn’t know how to break up with him-</p><p>Danny shakes his head at that train of thought and swallows the lump in his throat. He wills his eyes to stop burning.</p><p>Why the fuck is he like this?</p><p>Those kinds of thoughts aren’t fair to Wes. Danny should trust him.</p><p>But what if Danny just isn’t enough?</p><p>(Shut up shut up shut <em> up</em>!)</p><p>A few tears manage to force their way out of Danny’s eyes and he sniffs, shaking his head again.</p><p><em> “I miss you</em>,” he types, then sends to Wes.</p><p>There’s a moment of nothing. Then, the word ‘online’ appears underneath Wes’s name, briefly. Some dots as he types, and then…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Wes goes back offline.</p><p>Danny throws his phone to the side and rolls onto his back. He feels angry, mostly at himself. He can’t keep making himself Wes’s problem.</p><p>But he can’t help it. He can’t do this alone.</p><p>Danny isn’t a hero. He isn’t brave, or strong or a fighter, or any of the things people say he is.</p><p>He’s tired and scared, and so incredibly sad it makes him want to scream.</p><p>And, most of all, he’s useless.</p><p>Nobody cares about Danny Fenton. They all just care about Danny Phantom and Danny is too much of Fenton, and it pushes people away because they don’t want him. They want Phantom.</p><p>Maybe things would be better if Danny was fully dead.</p><p>But Danny is scared of that, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>